For the Love of Edward!
by johndoe061
Summary: Esme had been given time to cool off, away from her family with her drunken Uncle Danny. She falls in love and ends up in a new world. This is Esme's tale after said time of Love heartbreak and Adventure.
1. Bumped, Seeing Purple, and Sweating

Chapter 1: Bumped, Seeing Purple, and Sweating

Esme licked a purple Popsicle, while staring at the ceiling. As she stared at the lines slow etchings she thought that her life was as normal as it could possibly be at her new home in Pennsylvania. She had made no new friends in her first week here. Esme then crossed the room to open the window to let the cool damp air of a rainy spring day rush into her room. At that time that was all she felt, cold, damp, sad, and alone in the world. She checked the hall to see that her Uncle who she had been forced to live with until, or for that matter if her mother ever found a new husband for her to feel happy with. After she had done that she ran to the roof of the apartment complex and thinking of suicide. She said goodbye to the world she knew, the world of cruel and unforgiving people she had come to detest and jumped. As she fell she thought of all the bad things in her new life. One example, Her Uncle Danny was an alcoholic. Apparently her mother had her heart set on finding a new boyfriend so much she didn't listen to her own daughter.

Esme saw a rainbow of blurred colors; the darkness closed in. When she woke from dreamless sleep Esme reached up to stroke her throbbing head; she felt a huge bump that made her cringe in disgust. She looked at her watch; all the digits said eight, the world was spinning. When the world stopped nauseating her she finally read her watch; she was an hour late for school. Someone in a white uniform sped into the room. Then she noticed she was in a cot. "I feel fine" "I 'm late for school, May I go now?"

"Yes" stuttered the nurse "If you're sure your fine" "Your bump should heal in a few days" Esme jumped up and walked out with the nurse, and the nurse got her doctor; the doctor discharged her and she was on her way. Unfortunately she never knew of the tragic demise she had almost suffered at the apartment. Esme's Uncle came to pick her up. "How are you Esme" he said in his excruciatingly familiar drunken titter. "Fine" she retorted. "I'll take you to school if you want"

"No thank you Uncle Danny" she said. As they cleared the last tile of the hospital and descended without caution down the stone steps Uncle Danny put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll talk to you about this after-" They had just driven into the school grounds. He changed tack at top speed "Have a nice fruitful day of learning honey" Or at least that was his mask he would hide behind with everyone else.

Esme walked with her satchel bag over her shoulder with all her completed homework inside. She only went to each class these days to prove to everyone that even thought she didn't attend her classes she was still as competent as the rest of them. Since she had already missed homeroom (Like that hour is worth anything) she preceded to Science. She was lightning fast. Esme had gotten used to it all. Speed in put your homework in the basket speed out. On her third day here she had found an abandoned classroom that was never used because of the dripping ceiling. She was so used to this she didn't even have to look both ways. Esme ventured up to her usual haunt. She took a left from the Science lab and went up the cleanly polished marble stairs. She admired the mystifying haze of color. Then she found the forsaken room. She thought of it as a haven for those not willing to face the world without friends and sufficient family.

Esme sat slumped in the corner huddling with a blue pen she found on the floor and an old composition notebook. She saw an untidy scrawl inside. It was utterly unreadable. She got up and moved slowly toward a gum-covered desk. Esme sat staring out the window. The landscape outside was sunny and flawless but, that wasn't how she ever felt inside. This must have been an old English classroom because of all the silently decaying books left on the shelves. She abruptly awoke from her daze at the window. She had heard the door click from behind. Esme did a double take. She considered this minute issue with the utmost importance. She looked down; she saw a shadow on the carpeted floor. Esme crossed the room following the shadow until she came upon a boy; His lean and muscular figure irresistibly appealing. His eyes shone with an inner light she had never glimpsed before. Esme couldn't speak. When she tried to say Hi all that came out was "H-a H-a H-a"

"Do you want anything?" he asked in a voice that sounded uncannily like a harp.

"N-a N-a No Th- Th- Thank you" she spluttered.

"All right then. I'll just be in the Attendance office if you need me." "I'm an intern at the school working for recommendations for collage" His dreamy figure seemed to move in slow motion as he left the room and proceeded through the hallway.

After school was over Esme jumped into her truck less than intent on driving home. She decided to drop by early to school to see the new and overly cute intern. Esme deliberated shortly on weather to go to the library or face her alcoholic Uncle Danny first. She sat there as solid as a stone, then abruptly drove off like a speed demon; her adrenaline flowed to it's boiling point as she sped down the road, turned into the library parking lot, and parked the wheels scratching. From what she implied her Uncle was about to say as they drove in was that she was going to get a severe beating for being in the hospital, and making him pay the bill. All because she had gotten hurt, he was the one having to pay. Although she thought, he deserved it. Jumping out of her truck she ran to the library where, she thought, she knew she would be safe. Within the confines of the rows of books, subtle light, and discolored tables she speculated upon she had the time to stay just like the abandoned classroom during school she had stumbled on a new place to reach out to people who could help her out of her predicament with her Uncle. Esme ran to a computer with the speed of a jackrabbit, sat and typed. She had found someone to help her. She talked with them for hours once her screen name popped up onto the screen she was in business. Her conversation lasted as long as her talk with the new intern, at first:

Hlpe666: Hello?

Devilrepel777: Hello

Hlpe666: I need help with something big!

Devilrepel777: What do you need help with?

Hlpe666: My Uncle is after me in San Fran!

Devilrepel777: San Fran where are you NOW?

Hlpe666: I'm in the San Francisco Public Library!

Devilrepel777: Can you give me directions?

Hlpe666: Yes, Should I start NOW?

Devilrepel777: YES!!!!!

Hlpe666: Head east on Lawton Street toward Sunset Blvd. On Sunset Blvd. take a left. Turn right on Martin Luther King Jr. Drive. Turn left on CA-1. Turn right on Geary Blvd. Continue on O'Farrell Street. Turn right on Van Ness Ave. Then turn left on McAllister Street. Then you should be here. It should take you twenty minutes.

Devilrepel777: Thanks! I'll be there soon.

Esme then logged out of the computer and waited. The waiting was aggravating. She could not satisfy herself with one book so; she put each one she was finished with on one of the bland and gray tables next to her, sat, and clutched her new found composition notebook. She hoped it could be the new interns. She was seventeen now and had to have some sort of-. Some chance to-. Have a boyfriend. She gulped loudly. The librarian yelled "Shhhhhhh" How stereotypical she thought as she jumped and sat back in the turquoise chair waiting. When will they come and take me away never to be a victim of _Uncle Danny's _drunkenness again, to be free with all the other overly privileged kids in the world. Then she came.

A utterly stunning woman with an obvious fondness for kittens walked slowly through the glass door to the second floor of the library. She was getting closer, and was not liked by most because as she came though Esme felt her stomach churn uneasily. As she watched most people were edging away at a pace that seemed to her as agonizingly slow. She walked with a sluttish demeanor. By this Esme thought, she was quote "Strutting her stuff" unquote. She was one of the overly confident types, and she was walking this way. As she edged away slowly imitating the surrounding people she realized it was no use. She had already seen her.

"Hello" said the woman in a surprisingly high-pitched voice.

"Hello" Esme said glumly. "Are you the person that goes by a screen name of hlpe666?"

"Yes, who wants to know?"

"I would. I am here to take you away" she said in a brisk, harsh manner. "You wanted me didn't you?" she asked. "I realized after I had talked to you that I still need some time to think this though. I was kind of caught up in the moment if you know what I mean" Esme said. "I can wait" said the woman

"Before I get all caught up again, what is your name?" Esme said.

It was very quiet for a while. Why should she have to think about this? Esme thought. Is she hiding something from me?

"May I be excused?" she asked the woman trying not to be rude. "Yes" said the woman. "And by the way my name is Darcie" Esme ran to the bathroom and splashed water from the sink onto her face. She soon regretted this though because the water here was so dirty it seemed as if it was never clean. Though it let her think although she was a little preoccupied by the fact that she could feel the dirt seeping into her skin. As soon as this had slowed to a snails pace she began to think clearly. Okay she thought I'm fine with this. Esme didn't care, she wanted to get away but, she had to be cautious. I mean look at her Uncle; this woman could be just as bad. She decided to evaluate the situation. Her plan was to see if Darcie had anything to hide. If she did Esme was in trouble. When Esme had finally come out of her revere, she walked gallantly back to Darcie. "I will go with you after tonight." "Can you meet me back here tomorrow?" "Yes" she said in a drab and dejected voice. "It would be better for me if you dropped by my house on Pine Street" "That's right next to your school isn't it?" Esme had never said anything about her school. Darcie was with her Uncle!

Esme pretended she didn't know, waiting to slip away at an opportune time. She sat there with Darcie talking about life. When Darcie came to the question "What is your favorite food?" even now she was letting of massive amounts of perspiration under what she thought felt like being locked in a room with a psychopath. She maintained her cool and stayed under control. By now, the perspiration had ceased. Esme talked with Darcie about various topics some of which were boy, family, school etc. This went on for what felt like hours.

Then, Esme said in a resigned tone "Sorry Miss but I must go. My Uncle _Danny _will be worried." "I'll have to come back tomorrow then" said Darcie. As Esme walked casually out the glass door to the first floor Darcie walked after her at a faster pace. "I thought you said you wanted to get away from your Uncle." Darcie said after her. "I thought I told you, I have to think this over, I was caught up in the moment." "Okay" she said casually. There was a hint of exasperation in her voice all the same. Esme scuffed her feet on the brown excuse for carpet on her way down the hall and out the door. Anxiety crept through her with the claws of a monster. Away she would go, she decided. She also thought there should be one exception; it was either the intern at her school or nothing. She hopped into the driver's seat pf her truck. She turned the key. The engine whined in protest but, it did start. Reckless she was as she sped through a red light in her haste to get home. Fortunately, she was never pulled over by a cop. When she turned into her street she slammed on the brakes. Edging her way up the road she made it home with out so much as a squeak.

She noticed her_ Uncle _wasn't home from his usual job at the meat packing plant in town. Probably got a beer; she cringed at this thought. He would be even more intoxicated than usual. She grabbed what she called the hide-away money. This money was only to be used in emergencies. This was an emergency. Uncle _Danny_ would be back any minute. She noticed as she found the jar of money that He had used most of it for beer. She took what she could carry and ran back to the truck, started the engine, and was off to pull a hat over Darcie's eyes.

She drove into _Miss_ Darcie's apartment complex on Pine Street. It was called San Francisco Towers. It was fairly modern, although when Esme went to the reception desk and ask "What room is Miss Darcie in?" the girl behind the desk said "She's in room 314 Miss um…" "Esme" Esme said proudly. She left the desk defiantly and proceeded to the door marked 314 in gold-plated numbers and rapped smartly on the door. It was answered immediately by the woman she had seen yesterday, ready to go, with a new seemingly un-blinding violently purple coat. Esme said "How are you today Miss?" "Very well thank you" "Have you come to give me my breakfast?" "No" Esme said shortly.

"I've come to strategize"

"Strategize for what?" Darcie said unknowingly.

"To get away from my disgrace for an Uncle before…" she trailed off silently.

Darcie waited patiently to be filled in; Just as Esme had planned. Esme went on about her strategies. Esme told her she was going to take classes in alcoholism clubs and Criminal Justice, which would have been a sensible course of action, but He was after her _now_ and that would take to long. She would have to run. Esme was too afraid to tell anyone about her Uncle, if you could call him an uncle she thought in disgust. She did not want to be related to Him. She had to find her Mom. To her, it was the only thing she could do. "Does that sound like a good plan?" Esme said her voice level. "Yes, but won't that take a little too long?" she asked. "No" said Esme flatly. "I can wait"

She couldn't. Esme had to have results before she was (for lack of a better word) incapacitated by someone she_ hated_ ever since her mother had come to San Francisco.

When she got back to her truck, she was as rigid and as unmoving as a stone until her thoughts stopped racing. Bubbles and dots appeared before her eyes. So many that she couldn't see straight. At this she lay there feeling as if she has the morning reluctance to wake from sleep. As Esme sat in her car in a half daze she was picked up by the scruff of the neck and into warm arms.

Esme still had her eyes shut tight not willing herself to see who her attacker had been. As they walked Esme thought she heard high heels walking along on the sidewalk below her. She overcame her fears and opened her eyes. She looked up into an icy cold yet inviting face. Her sweat had been with her so long it had gone hot with anticipation then cold as she looked at who had taken her. It had been Darcie, that prim and proper woman, if she could ever call her that.

When Darcie noticed she had her eyes open she was abruptly stopped and blindfolded. While they walked she was perspiring with renewed intercity as she was taken somewhere cold, she could tell from the temperature. Esme was surprised she was not fighting back. To tell the truth, she wanted to know where she was being taken, and it was an instinct of hers to know she had to be being taken into danger. Esme just then felt labored and obvious breathing, by the tone of the voice it sounded male. Esme went unnaturally still and had a seizure of heroic movement and elbowed Darcie in the stomach. Because of the movement she had made her blindfold fell to the ground and she saw that she was being hanged by the scruff of the neck from a crane sort of machine and was going to be dropped. Darcie was staring up at her gloatingly with a smug expression on her face.

Esme knew she was in deep shit now and she had to find some way to get out of it or someone was going to kill her.


	2. The Five Companions

Chapter the Second: The Five Companions

Esme had gone from romance to terror in the last 12 hours and she did not find it helpful that she had not given that _extremely_ attractive intern her phone number or anything of relevance to get her out of her present predicament. She went limp for lack of strength because of constant fighting with Darcie's pudgy arms. Esme saw this lack as a way to escape; Darcie's arms went lax and with one last burst of strength she broke free of her grip and ripped through the blindfold. Darcie had taken her to a meat packing plant from the 1940s. She wondered what they were doing there, but she had no time to stay and find out. Esme had to find that intern. He had to know about this. By his appearance he had to know everything. She had to learn his name; she had to learn everything about him.

She saw him at school the next day. It was a Thursday. Esme made it obvious she wanted to get his attention by showing off her legs through her white lace dress blowing in the non-existent breeze with a pink flower in her stunning brown hair put up into an elegant ponytail. The house that was supposed to be her home had been vacant for days giving her time away from running and more time to make an impression to the one she loved. She was at home, without a parent or parental figure for days. She dared not tell social services. Esme wanted her uncle to be taken care of, but she, under no circumstances wanted or needed to be moved to a foster home. Although she still had the house, she had hardly the money to pay the bill and interest that came every month. If Esme did nothing about that she would have the house repossessed thanks to her uncle who had not paid in months because of the recent contraction of his alcohol addiction.

Matt, who Esme learned that interns name, was asked for a date. The date ran smooth as ice. Until, that is, Esme walked with Matt home afterwards. It rained. Although, Matt having a conversation with her was so astounding she hadn't noticed until a car on the road drove through a puddle of water turned brown with mud. It then splashed her and she was sopping wet until she went under an awning and into a booksellers shop. Then, once she was seen by one of the employees to be dripping a stream of water over countless books she was told to leave. "Although we would have liked your business" said the employee snidely. Esme was back in the rain with Matt. Esme was happy whenever she was around him. Once that had glimpsed Matt's house Matt said "You can leave me here my house is just over that hill and under those trees" "Alright" Esme said. While Matt walked over the hill and beyond the trees Esme waited. She waited to pounce and as she had promised find out everything about him, to find out if love really existed for her in this boy.

She passed over the hill and through the trees and in front of a gigantic house a circle of stones with odd markings stood like a modified version of Stonehenge. Esme saw Matt and what must be his family standing in the center of the circle. One rune glowed, and then another, then another until all the runes were lit with an eerie blue light. All were engulfed in it and disappeared into a pink bubble and floated away. Esme stood in the circle as Matt and his family had and waited. One rune lit. That was all. Esme noticed that there were five total. This must mean that she needed four more people to pass to the realm new to her. Esme walked swiftly through the trees and descended down the hill which Esme thought was steeper than that of which she had climbed. School was the only place she would find more of the interested type of people that wouldn't think she was crazy. She had to move quickly. Matt would be back any time now. Esme had to get home. On her way she found a black umbrella. It had been broken, charred, and from what she saw, frozen. Esme left it to decay however slowly it may do so.

Through, which the family she had had, but barely known had passed was the way Esme was determined to go. She reported to school after the weekend with her head held high. Esme went to the administrator's office to see Matt as she had done everyday since she'd known him. He wasn't there. She was astounded and frozen to the spot with a creepy chill running down her spine. Esme asked the secretary about where he was and she knew as much as Esme did. She could not help her at all. The gathering of a search party had to begin soon. Honesty would have to be one of the qualities she should look for in someone she took to find Matt and his family.

Esme had found her first candidate. Her locker partner and buddy because she was a freshman in high school and her buddy whose name was Rachel was in charge of showing her around the school and making sure she kept on track with her work. Although after half the year it was getting pretty cumbersome to have an eerily happy straight A student with her. It was like she was breathing down your neck all the time. She was pissed after she remembered all this, so she decided to consider another person. As she walked down the hall to the lunch room as it was already twelve thirty seven and she would be forced to go hungry if she didn't high-tail it there soon.

After a lunch of steamed- Yes you heard it right STEAMED lima beans. She went back to her locker with an incurable stomach ache. Kaylee, a wannabe poser Goth-girl walked up behind her just then. Esme had the perfect person. Kaylee understood what she was going through and she had a good personality, but the obsession with Marilyn Manson is kind of different Cringes in fiddle position. Esme plucked up the nerve to ask and Kaylee was on board without a second thought.

One down four to go she thought with glee and at the same time disgust. How was she, Esme to trust herself with the consequences of what would happen if something bad happened to her and the people who she has and will choose with the utmost care to come with her into the unknown world of who the hell knows what?

* * *

Kaylee walked home slowly from school avoiding her over protective mothers' route to her school and took a detour through a back alley, over a dumpster, and up the fire escape of an old couple with their grandkids and a pink plushy feel to the room in which she saw them. Kaylee shivered at the overly happy atmosphere in the room and walked on. She stood on the top of the red brick building she had climbed. Kaylee usually took this route home from school because as she avoided her problems, she saw a group of construction workers building an addition to a book shop. Kaylee avoided her normal route because of this unforeseen activity and back tracked to school. Her mom was waiting impatiently tapping her stiletto heel. Before she knew it Kaylee was grabbed by the ear as her mom was attempting to drag her home. Kaylee grappled with her. She kicked her heel as hard as she could and broke the heel off of the left $71 stiletto shoe.

"That tears it!" Kaylee's mother yelled shrilly. Luckily, her mom knew how she usually got after school. That was unlucky for Kaylee though. She was confined to her room for an amount of time that her mom did not even bother to specify. Kaylee had to get out of this prison, but how? The tree outside her window would work well. Kaylee opened the window as quietly as she could and slid down the trunk. Then she ran off to meet Esme at her house and planned to get back when her parents awoke to go to work the next morning. As Kaylee crept into bushes and narrowly avoided brambles of the tremendously pointy quality. Once she missed and one of the spikes grazed her shoulder. Esme's house was in sight after walking and hiding herself in the shadows for about three hours. She'd not expected to take this long although she thought it was worth it because police were known to catch wondering teens and other miscreants out at this hour.

Kaylee went in through the bathroom window and saw that the house, once she had opened the door was a complete disaster. Esme knew that was because her uncle had not been home for days, but of course, Kaylee did not know of that little problem just yet.

As Kaylee looked she realized she had forgotten why she had come. She had to hide as Esme came swiftly around a narrow corner of the hallway. She crept out. Then, she ran after Esme and caught her just as she was watching World's Scariest Places. "Esme?" She said feebly. Esme jumped at the sight of Kaylee standing dirty in her home and as she figured that Kaylee had not noticed she said "Yes?" "What shall we do about the rest of out adventurers Esme?" "They are needed to go and you'd feel better knowing they are with us. Right?" "I don't know" Esme said. She had wondered about this herself. What were they going to do?

* * *

At the end of the next day Esme had picked five people who would accompany her to the new world which were Kaylee, Jared, Lindsay, Chris, and David. Jared was her high school's starting quarter-back last year and she thought he could be used as a survival expert because of his knowledge of edible plants and building fires etc. Lindsay is into Wicca and she is going with Esme for insight on magic. Chris took Jujitsu and was good at fighting with weapons. Esme thought he was a great asset to the team. Kaylee knows Kung Fu and she is reasonably good in other areas too. David, he is one that is there to research and he plans to document this expedition for future generations to read and take after.

They were ready. Esme took the over the hill and through the trees. She had already gone over the whole rune thing with everyone. Esme had said "Stand by a rock with a rune on it and walk to each one until one of them lights up." Esme stood by the one she had found before and waited for everyone to become situated. As soon as they were all lit Esme commanded them all to hold hands and not to let go. They did as she instructed. They were jerked off the ground with a sharp upward tug. All of them clustered together. The pink bubble that Esme had seen before formed around them. They floated off into the distance. Everyone was blinded by a bright flash of light, and they were gone.


	3. The Greater Good

Chapter 3: The Greater Good

As the alliance of the five companions and Esme neared the ground that weightless gossamer bubble Esme yelled "The ground is near and the new world awaits us." Everyone looked inquisitive and questionable at this statement. Once they had reached the ground the sky seemed to darken and a swamp seemed to grow out of the clouds as the ground became visible. Most of the fortunate in the party of six landed in the creaking old row boat which had been waiting for them as the bubble popped with not the slightest sound. A bright yellow light complete with sparks flickered in the distance they assumed they would go toward it because it was the best lead they had.

They had followed the light for days and all were wavering in allegiance to Esme who had been the one to bring them here. Once the party had gotten to an island in the middle of the swamp that went straight onto the mainland everyone went they're separate ways. Esme stayed with the boat and rowed on all alone and by herself. Some backup they turned out to be she said and shivered. Esme was both excited and scared to be drawing closer to the light when her backup had abandoned her. She rowed on as if to prove them wrong.

As Esme hit land she saw a house with numerous candles burning in brackets and everywhere around them. When she met the old hag who lived there she thought the company and the place were not have bad, plopped down on a bed and slept gratefully with the loving eyes of the hag still on her as she slept.

When she woke the hag was downstairs brewing something foul in a pot over a fire she must have used as a stove. Unable to bare it any longer Esme blurted "What the Hell is that smell!?" The hag was appalled and jolted unexpectedly from the position Esme had found her in. Then she said "It is something I think you'll find a use for on your journey through this world and the next." "What is it?" "Gluten, although it is a special kind only made by what is in this swamp and other rare ingredients found along the coast of your world" "You've been in my world before?" Esme questioned further. "Yes, many times though I wish I could have seen more of you" "You saw me?" "When was that?" "I was at the attendance office at your school as the supervising lady reading a magazine behind the desk" "Huh?" "You never noticed me" "Alright then" "What are you talking about a journey for?"

The snide twitch of her nose told Esme it was, to this world something very important. "The journey to overthrow many of the organizations in place in this world and rule along side you're five other friends you have brought with you." "Okay, if this is true where do I start this journey?" "At midnight when the moon is full" said the hag. "Where you ask, at the waters edge as you sprinkle this powder over you're boat as a gesture of safe passage, then push the boat out onto the swamp and let it take you to your destination to meet the first of many foes.

The hag asked Esme to help her make the gluten the perfect consistency by stirring once clockwise then counterclockwise every half-hour and on dot. Esme had no idea why she was being made to do this, but she was in a brand new world now and her alliance with many creatures and others of human decent had to start somewhere so, she thought, why not get on this hag's good side.

Esme stepped out onto the veranda and sat with a grateful twinge on the grass that littered the island on which the house the hag lived in was situated. At midnight on the dot she sprinkled the powder, which felt suffocating dry onto the boat, said goodbye to the hag and thanked her, and hurried onto the boat with all her belongings and departed. In the early morning Esme finally fell asleep. That night dreams of home flooded her head and swam there for what seemed like days. When she woke she found herself on the mainland next to a protective high wall in the case of siege.

Once she yawned and stretched. She set off along a path she saw and came to a gate. The gate was not heavily guarded only one guard stood watch over the gate to a city of which Esme had no mind to have seen.

"What is your business here?" asked the guard in a false, deep booming voice.

"I don't know. I was with my friends. Then, we split off to explore this new world and I ended up here."

"This world is new to you?" the guard asked her looking inquisitive.

"Yes" she said looking apprehensive at the mention of this question.

"This may be the best possible way for you to get a feel for the new world" said the guard. "Have some fun in Figsburry" he said smiling scarily from ear to ear as he opened the gate. Esme walked in through the giant sunlight.

Esme walked into a bustling square at the center of the town with a fountain spurting water lit by the lights inlaid in the stone below the fountain. As she walked to the foot of stairs beyond the fountain, decided to turn right. She then ran into a stand selling miscellaneous armor and weapons.

"Why are you selling this?"

"Preparing for war" "This is a modern society why are we treating others as cavemen hitting them with balls on chains?"

"Why is there a war? There is no point for any of this because there seems to be any war."

"You should never give in and never give up for anyone except yourself!"

"Have a mace or a scimitar to hold at you're side."

Esme walked away with remorse for the man thinking he would die in the up-coming "war." The three bears was still told in a booksellers shop as Esme walked passed the window she watched kids react and found out more about this new world she had never took into account. Esme thought it was a modern manifestation of medieval times, although the places are different and have different people who she feared. Esme stayed at the ever popular Green Dragon Inn. When she saw the sign she said "This inn was in every book imaginable including the works of JRR Tolkien, though different this place seemed then the works of fiction by an author long dead. As she entered the inn she ate and drank her fill and reported to bed by eight because she was so tired she collapsed in bed and was asleep in a snap.

Esme woke with sun streaming into the room dressed with music blaring in her head. "A love song." She murmurs to herself. Because of the war she had to get out of the way because the world was new to her and she went back on the boat. Esme stood by the rocks and saw nothing of a limit of time and ended up at Matt's house and ran into her truck and came back to her house and she found her Uncle dead. Esme met up with her brother Edward at school and told him to come with her back to her house. Edward said "Since you're uncle has died you can come back and live with us because I have seen you have your time. You've had time to cool off and you may come back. Carlisle said that you may because he knows how much you miss us. Alice played a huge part in coaxing him to let you back so don't get on the wrong side of him." Edward finished.

"You're only "folly" was trying to date that boy"

"You mean the human?"

"Yes"

"Then deal with it." She spat.

"He is after all something different than we are."

"Just because he is doesn't mean he has to be off limits. Look at you and Bella"

"That may be the case, but at least I can control myself, unlike you Esme." He scoffed.

Esme had forgotten how bad her brother could act. Esme had also left the humans in a world she didn't even know, although she had let them split off of her and go their separate ways. They will have to deal with it. She thought. Just like my brother and the rest of my family.

"This is for the greater good Esme" Edward said and took her home. Esme lapsed into silent tears as they ran.

She was distraught about her rights, her brother, and her life. Esme set out for the house, darting ahead of Edward. Her face was streaked with tears.


End file.
